1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair clip with improved clipping effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 of the drawings illustrates a hair clip suit for men and women that includes a first clip member 1xe2x80x2 and a second clip member 2xe2x80x2. A peg 12xe2x80x2 with an engaging end 13xe2x80x2 is formed on a first end of the first clip member 1xe2x80x2 and is pivotally connected with a pivot hole 23xe2x80x2 defined in two spaced lugs 22xe2x80x2 on a first end of the second clip member 2xe2x80x2. Another peg 12xe2x80x2 with an engaging end 13xe2x80x2 is formed on a second end 12xe2x80x2 of the first clip member 1xe2x80x2 and is releasably engaged with a second end of the second clip member 2xe2x80x2. Each clip member 1xe2x80x2, 2xe2x80x2 has a plurality of straight teeth 14xe2x80x2, 24xe2x80x2 extending inwardly from an inner side thereof. Thus, the hair clip can be moved to an open state shown in FIG. 6 or a closed state shown in FIG. 7 for clipping hair. However, although the hair clip is engaged on the hair by the alternately disposed teeth 14xe2x80x2 and 24xe2x80x2, it was found that the hair clip cannot be securely retained on the hair. It is discomfort when wearing. The hair clip tends to disengage from the hair before it is moved to the open state.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a hair clip with improved clipping effect to prevent disengagement of the hair clip from the user""s hair.
A hair clip in accordance with the present invention comprises a first clip member including a first arcuate rod and a second clip member including a second arcuate rod. The second arcuate rod includes a first end pivotally engaged with a first end of the first arcuate rod and a second end releasably engaged with the second end of the first arcuate rod. A plurality of arcuate first teeth projects from the first arcuate rod and extends toward the second arcuate rod. A plurality of arcuate second teeth projects from the second arcuate rod and extends toward the first arcuate rod.
In an embodiment of the invention, the first arcuate rod includes an outer side that faces away from the second arcuate rod. The arcuate first teeth project from the outer side of the first arcuate rod and extend toward the second arcuate rod. The second arcuate rod includes an outer side that faces away from the first arcuate rod. The arcuate second teeth project from the outer side of the second arcuate rod and extend toward the first arcuate rod.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.